


Drabbles: Evlynn Collection

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And More Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, More Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter pieces about my comfort blanket, otherwise known as Evlynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off with fluffy, mushy stuff. Ps. Let me know if you have any prompts :)

"Hey, there you are," Eve greeted Flynn with a smile as he came flailing through the back door. "How was the lecture?"

"Good. Insightful, not much I didn't know but it was nice to see George again," he smile back, walking over to her. 

"Come here," Eve held out a hand to him which he took gladly, kissing the back of it, thumb unconsciously brushing over the ring on her left hand. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course my darling," he said rather dramatically, hovering over her as she turned back to desk, and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "What is it?"

"My name," she frowned.

"Your name?" he asked, puzzled. "Is there...something wrong with it?"

"No, well...I just wondered if you could teach me how to write it, for after we're married."

"You- you wanna take my name?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "Did you miss the part about us getting married?"

"What? No. But- well I guess I assumed you'd keep your name. You know, with you being Colonel Baird and it being so important to you," he rambled. 

Eve swivelled round in her chair to face him and took both his hands in hers, entwining their fingers. "It is, it always will be, it's a huge part of my life but...so are you," she shrugged as though it was the most obvious explanation. "I'm gonna be your wife, Flynn, and I want to be that in every way."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah. Besides, Colonel Carsen kinda has a ring to it," she grinned before tugging on his hands to pull him down for a kiss. 

"I love the sound of that," he murmured when they parted. 

"Me too," she smiled. "Now come on, help me." She shifted over to one side of the large chair, allowing him to sit beside her and they both pondered over the piece of paper she'd already written dozens of lines on until they found a signature she was satisfied with. 


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's bothering Eve and Flynn needs to find out what if he's ever going to read his book in peace.

Flynn tried, hard to keep his focus on his book. It was difficult however since the figure next to him kept fidgeting in his hold. "Okay what are you doing?" Flynn finally asked, peering down at Eve with a small frown.

"Sorry," she winced slightly as she glanced back up at him.

"Aren't you comfy?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" he inquired, knowing the look in her eyes all too well. She was nervous. She always fidgeted when she was nervous.

"Nothing," she insisted, looking away. "I'm fine."

"Eve." He hooked a finger under her chin and returned her gaze back to him. "What is it?"

Eve gave a small sigh in defeat before shifting a little so she could face him better. "What are we?" she finally said.

"People?" he tried to answer.

"No. I mean, what are _we_?" she gestured to the two of them. "Like if we bumped into a friend of mine, what would I introduce you as?"

"Oh," the confusion finally cleared from his face. "Uh, your boyfriend? Isn't that what I am?"

"Yeah but..." She burrowed her face in his chest before mumbling, "It sounds weird."

"What do you mean?" he chuckled, running his hand through her hair as he spoke.

"It sounds like we're fifteen," she glanced back up at him again, her brows furrowed. "We're not fifteen."

"No," he laughed. "But I _feel_  like I'm fifteen with you," he grinned while she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I refer to you as my girlfriend."

"You do?" 

"Mmhmm."

"To who?" she inquired.

Flynn shrugged. "Jenkins," he said. "Or anyone really...it's not very often I get to tell people I have a girlfriend. It's not very often I get to tell them it's you."

"Jenkins?! Great, now I can never look him in the eye again," Eve replied, fixating on the first thing he'd said.

"Relax. It's not like we have guy talk and I tell him what happens in here," he motioned to their bedroom. "I still don't get it. What's so bad about calling me your boyfriend?" 

"It's just... I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause we're older but...it just doesn't sound serious enough," she tried to explain, getting flustered in the process. Nothing she wanted to say was coming out right. "Do you know what I mean?" she asked hopefully.

"I think so," he answered slowly. "So what do you want to call me? Your partner?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean that _is_  what we are, in every way but...it's not affectionate enough," she continued to frown. 

"Affectionate? Hmm...then how about your one true love for all eternity?" he suggested, grinning when she gave him an unamused glare. "Your fiancé?" he said after a minute. Eve's eyes widened and for a moment she was rendered speechless. "Too serious?" he asked.

Eve nodded, still looking like a deer in headlights. "For now," she said quietly, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. 

"Aha!" Flynn exclaimed after a while. "What about Flynn? I mean, that's what we are isn't it, Eve and Flynn? I love you for being Eve and you love me for being Flynn."

"Huh," she uttered, raising her gaze in thought. " _Hi, this is my Flynn_ ," she practiced. "I like that," she smiled, returning her gaze to him before settling back against him, finally satisfied. 

"Me too," Flynn chuckled, entwining their fingers as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's day has been tiring and heartwrenching and she really could do without a visitor...or so she thinks. Post 'And the Hollow Men' (2x05).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head a while back and finally managed to write it. Possible remix coming up later if I ever get the courage to post it.

Eve sighed and dropped her head when she heard a knock at the door. Her day had been horrible, stumbling across Flynn, losing him, running around trying to find him, only to lose him again. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the day away, hoping tomorrow she'd feel less like crap. Throwing the covers she'd lifted back onto the bed, she dragged herself to the front door, really not in the mood for guests. Her eyes widened and she was lost for words when she finally saw who was responsible for disturbing her evening. 

"Flynn?" she managed to say, bewildered. His response was to simply step forward and wrap his arms around her, startling her even more. "Flynn-"

"Shh. Just let me hold you," he whispered, tightening his hold on her. Eve simply slipped her own arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, deciding she didn't need an explanation, he was back with her and that was enough for now. His embrace was warm and safe, and she felt as though she'd found where she was supposed to fit. That was just it with them, they fit. They worked in every way, as Librarian and Guardian, as Flynn and Eve.  "I couldn't just leave it like that," Flynn finally murmured, lips brushing against her hair. "I couldn't leave _us_ like that. I don't want to say goodbye to you Eve. Ever." 

"Then don't," Eve whispered back, glancing up at him, eyes brimming with the tears she'd held back all afternoon. "Do you have to go?"

"I don't want to," he answered honestly, eyes locked with hers, aflame with longing. 

"Stay for a while. We don't have to do anything, we don't even have to talk yet. We'll just sit." She knew she shouldn't have proposed what she did, should've let him go off where he wanted, she wasn't that kind of girlfriend, she never wanted to be but she also knew they just needed each other. 

Flynn nodded slowly. "Okay."

Eve gave him a smile, a weight lifting somewhat off her chest. She shut the door behind him, cutting them off from the world then took his hand, entwining their fingers and led him to the bedroom. 

 

It wasn't a new thing, he'd stayed over before, multiple times, always platonically though, they just liked curling up beside each other, the effect of being alone for so long they supposed. Eve settled herself on what had become 'her side' and pulled Flynn down beside her before snuggling back into his awaiting arms. Flynn held her close once more, wrapping both arms around her as they lay quietly on the bed, he'd missed her so much and he'd only seen her a few hours before. His heart had begun aching the moment he'd walked away from her, his arms felt empty while all the time a voice in his head shouted at him to run back to her. It had taken him a while to listen to it, not as long as he'd thought it might, but long enough that when he finally held her he knew he never wanted to let her go, his whole body seemed to calm and his world seemed complete once more. 

"Thank you," Eve whispered, finger dancing over his chest as she rested against it.

"For what?" Flynn inquired.

"Coming back to me."

"Thanks for letting me." Eve nestled even further against him, pressing a light kiss to his chest as she did so. "I missed that," Flynn said honestly. 

"What?" it was her turn to ask.

"The feel of your lips on me," he replied in a low voice.

Eve looked up at him, searching his eyes for a moment, then smiled as she leaned upwards and kissed him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as his lips caressed hers, both of them intoxicated by the kiss they'd longed for. "I'm sorry about what I said," she whispered once they'd parted. "I really did want to kiss you."

"Shh, it's okay," he reassured her as he curled an arm over her, resting his palm on her hair. "How about we save our sorrys for later?" At the feel of Eve nodding against him, Flynn pressed another kiss to hair then shuffled them further down so they were comfortably stretched across the bed, not once letting go of her. Eve hooked her leg over his as she slid her arm across his belly, curling it over him, entangling them further while Flynn continued to hold her close.  With the rise and fall of his chest and the soft beating of his heart under her, reassuring her that he really was back with her, Eve soon drifted off. Flynn followed suit shortly after, having pushed away any instinct telling him to run and instead letting the feel of Eve's body pressed against his guide him, assuring him that for now he was exactly where he needed to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wakes up and finds she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about a week ago I think just because of fluff and a random line that came into my head. That happens a lot. Hope you like it :)

Eve shuffled under the covers to get comfortable, frowning as she did. There was a warm spot in her bed that had apparently moved, a small part of her was alert enough to think it was probably the sun streaming through her window. She opened her eyes as she shifted, closing them almost immediately as she tried to drift off into her slumber once more. It was then that she realised something that was definitely not the sun was in her line of sight. Frowning again, she flickered her eyes opened repeatedly, trying to force herself awake and recognise whatever it was that should've have alarmed her but apparently didn't. "Flynn?" she mumbled groggily once the formerly blurry figure became clearer to her.

"Hi," he greeted her with a small smile.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Uh..." he grinned a little as his gaze flickered over the room.

Eve frowned and followed his gaze, shifting a little to get a better view over the white fluffy duvet currently enveloping her. She looked around the moderately sized room with its uncovered brick walls, one lined with a bookshelf, the other with a small bureau that was covered in books, a few photos and a slightly thirsty pot plant. "This is not my room," she said as she turned back to Flynn. He shook his head. "This is your room." Flynn nodded. "I'm in your room...in your bed," she worked out, "...with you."

"Yeah," he replied quietly.  
"Oh my god I'm in your bed with you!" she suddenly exclaimed, jerking upwards and moving to fling herself from the extremely comfortable king bed before coming to a halt. "Woah," she added, quickly gripping the edge of the mattress.  
"Yeah," Flynn repeated. "I was gonna say you probably don't want to move too much," he said, one hand at the small of her back, the other on her thigh.  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked, voice still hoarse from sleep.  
"You don't remember? Last night?" he asked. Eve shook her head, concern falling over her face.  
"W- we didn't?" she gestured to the two of them.  
"What? Oh! No, no of course not, I wouldn't-" he began.  
"Oh," she gave a small sigh of relief. "I mean- not that I- it's just that..."  
"We're not there yet?" he completed, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah," Eve whispered in response. "So what _did_ happen?"

"We were trapped, in that cave with the Welsh dragon. The walls were closing in on us and the only way to get out was to drink one of the potions that had been left for us, part of their series of puzzles. One of the potions was a lethal poison so we were trying to figure out which one but we didn't have much time so you just picked one and downed it. You collapsed about five minutes after, once we were out, but I took the bottle that you'd drunk from and after Jenkins had examined it he said it would just knock you out, which it did, although you did wake up for about a half hour in between, enough time to get up here," Flynn explained.

"I did that? I drank the potion?"  
"Yeah, you do that kind of thing a lot. Scares the hell out of me by the way."  
"Oh. Sorry," Eve said regretfully, looking into his eyes.  
"It's okay, I think on that matter we're kind of even," he said with a small smile, thumb brushing over her thigh.  
"So I basically have a magical hangover?" she asked after a second.  
"Yup," Flynn nodded, "Unfortunately."  
"Dammit," she muttered, hardly finding the strength to be annoyed. "For how long?"  
"A day most likely, possibly two."  
"Even better."  
"But don't worry, the gang agreed to take care of things for a while," he told her.  
"They did?" she asked.  
"Mmhmm. I asked them if they would."  
Eve raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened a little. "You asked them to do your work?" she blinked in disbelief.  
"Yup!" he beamed. "You proud?"  
"Yeah," she said in a near whisper. "But...what are you going to do while they do that?"  
"Take care of you," he replied as though it were an obvious statement.  
"Oh, no, really Flynn, I'm fine," she began to protest just as he knew she would.

"Eve you can't even get out of the bed. Look, whatever you say I'm going to be hanging around for the next couple of days so you might as well just go with it," he advised her.

Eve sighed and settled back under the covers. "Well, I am kinda tired," she mumbled as a yawn escaped her. "Maybe I'll just sleep for a little while."

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn agreed, smiling as she shuffled towards him and burrowed into him, whether it was consciously or not he didn't know but he knew that he was supposed to settle next to her and wrap his arms around her. So he did.  
"Flynn?" Eve asked a second later.  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I wearing your shirt?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "You kind of demanded it."  
"Oh. Okay," she whispered. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Flynn held her close before drifting off to sleep with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


	5. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'd rate this a T for references so be warned tiny beings on the internet.

Eve shuffled in bed as she began to stir, the morning sunlight streaming onto her face. Burrowing her head in the pillow next to her, she took a deep breath then flickered her eyes open at the scent she'd inhaled from the object. It was familiar, comforting, and somehow warm. She knew what it was and sometimes she forgot that that was her life now, that it was all real and she was the happiest she could remember being. As she shuffled around onto her back, the ridiculous smile Eve didn't realise was already plastered on her face grew wider. 

  
"Thinking about how sexy I am?" came Flynn's voice from across the room. 

  
Eve's gaze shot over to him and her stomach flipped the instant she laid eyes on him. He was in nothing but a fluffy, white towel that was wrapped around his waist and somehow made his body even more appealing. She'd never been someone who focused on appearances but there was something about his bare chest and his perfectly untoned belly with its little line of hair that was so damn inviting. "Mmhmm," she finally murmured once she'd taken him in, watching as he strolled over to her. "And cute," she added, sitting up and pulling him down for a kiss once he'd reached her. "And smart," she pressed another kiss to his lips. "And funny," she continued, hands cupping his jaw, fingers tangled in the slightly damp hair at the nape of his neck.

"And really great in bed," he cut in, a hideously smug grin on his face. 

"And annoying," she retorted, though unable to stop smiling herself. "You showered without me," she added in an accusatory tone. 

"I did. I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked too adorable."

"I am _not_  adorable," she insisted, frowning in that way that made her pouty and thus look even more adorable. 

"Okay," Flynn feigned agreement, nodding as he leaned into kiss her, loving the feel of her arms instantly wrapping around him. 

"You know, we could probably think of something to do that would require you to take another shower," she said once they'd parted, one arm still hooked around his neck while she traced her finger over his chest. 

"Oh you think?" he murmured in reply, lips delicately grazing over hers. 

"Mmhmm," she repeated with a smile, pulling him down further with one arm while her free hand travelled to his front and unhooked his towel, carelessly allowing it to drop beside them as he crawled on top of her. 


	6. "Hi, missed you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to get back into the swing of things. Hope you like it :)

Eve peered over her shoulder at the figure hovering behind her. Flynn gave her a dorky smile. She returned the expression and turned back to the desk, trying to find her place in the book she was taking notes from. She leaned in to concentrate on the red hardback in front of her. Flynn too leaned closer, so near to her that she could feel the warmth that always emanated from him. Eve shot him another glance which he responded to with another smile before pulling away and rocking on his heels. Picking up the book, she leaned back in her chair and tried to focus on the line she'd already read about seven times. Flynn plonked himself onto the bureau behind her, swinging his legs and tapping his fingers on the object as he continued to watch her. After about thirty seconds Eve finally stood up and turned to face him, hands on her hips, frown between her brows. "Okay!" she exclaimed, startling him a little. "What's wrong?"

Flynn blinked at her. "Wh- what do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You've been hovering around me ever since I got back from the mission this morning."

"Well...I wanted to watch you work," he confessed.

"For three hours?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"I like watching you work," he replied, looking up at her with those big Bambi eyes that she found annoyingly cute. 

"Flynn," she said questioningly, tilting her head a little.

"I just-" he lowered his gaze. "I just missed you," he mumbled quietly, giving a small shrug. 

Eve suddenly found herself beaming like an idiot. She took one of his hands and tugged on it, urging him to step down onto the ground, to which he obliged. "You know you could have just told me that?" she whispered, trying to meet his gaze. 

"I guess," he replied before finally looking up at her. "It's just...you were gone for like a whole thirty six and a half hours and- and I didn't have anyone to talk to and the apartment was bigger and the bed was cold...and I like you," he rambled.

"I like you too Librarian," she chuckled, "Which, considering we're a couple and we live together, is great for both of us." She pulled him a little closer then wrapped her arms around him, burrowing into his shoulder. To her delight, Flynn's arms immediately curled around her waist. "I missed you too," she whispered. "You know, you had Jenkins to talk to," she said when she pulled away, slightly enough that she was still locked in his embrace. 

"It's not the same," he grumbled.

"And I assure you, if _you_  were in the bed, it was definitely some semblance of warm. You're like a permanent source of heat for me," she told him.

"Again, it still wasn't the same sleeping there," he complained.

"And I have to ask, you did walk into _our_ apartment right?" she winced a little as she relayed the question.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I walked into the wrong apartment one time, and that really wasn't my fault, I'm very suspicious about those keys we ha-"

With a grin dimpling her cheeks Eve pulled him in for another hug, shutting him up in the process. Flynn's lips curled into a smile as he nuzzled against her, the familiar smell of her shampoo hitting his senses."I'm glad I'm back," she said softly.

"Back home?" he asked, welcoming the way she was pressed against him.

"Back with you," she corrected him.

"Oh," he nodded. "Me too."

She gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back again. "So, I still have some work to do before I can even think about going anywhere. Fancy watching me for another half hour or so?" she asked, eyes twinkling as they met his. 

"Absolutely," he replied honestly, smiling as she eagerly sat back down and continued to work, ponytail swishing with every move. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	7. When We're Not Saving the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold temperatures = Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you try to sleep but these two dorks keep having their own conversation in your head? That's what happened here.

Flynn shivered as Eve cuddled up to him. "Man it's cold tonight," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," she replied, resting her palm on his chest. "It came out of nowhere too."

"This is the west coast. I thought the west coast is supposed to be warm," he continued to complain. "People always say it's warm."

"Maybe they lied to increase tourism," she supposed.

"And you wonder why I hid away from people in a secret Library for ten years," he returned, disgruntled.

Eve chuckled as she moved momentarily to pull the covers over them both. "Hey," she said as she settled back against him, "so I was thinking...maybe we could...go somewhere, someday."

"Like on a date?" Flynn frowned.

"Um well maybe a little longer than that."

"A day trip? You wanna explore Portland? 'Cause I mean I have heard some good stuff and let's be honest we don't spend a whole lot of time looking at what's right on our doorstep-"

"No I mean like...away. On vacation. Just the two of us, when there's no magic, no mayhem obviously, but I mean only if you want and if you don't think it's a hideous idea," she rambled nervously.

"No, o- of course. I...I think it's a great idea," Flynn assured her, "and I say absolutely."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Well...that's good," she breathed in relief.

"So where we you thinking?" he asked after a moment. "Somewhere beachy? Hawaii? Or somewhere further out? Ooh maybe like a classic place like Italy, we never really got to explore the last time we were there did we?"

"Um..." Eve began fiddling with the buttons Flynn's pyjama shirt, "...well I was thinking maybe like a cabin. You know, up in the mountains."

"Really?!" Flynn asked in surprise, smiling as he looked down at her. She was so adorable when they were alone that he sometimes forgot how lethal she was.

"Well I've always wanted to go to one...but I've never told anyone." 

"You haven’t?"

She shook her head. "Curling up in front of a roaring fire isn't exactly what people think Colonel Baird wants." Flynn gave her an inquisitive look. "It's just...a lot of the guys I dated, they all saw me as Colonel Baird, even the ones I didn't know from work. It's like as soon as they found out what I did they treated me like a solider. But you don't," she smiled, looking up at him as though he was a mystery she couldn't work out. "You only treat me like Colonel Baird when we're on the job, when I have to be Colonel Baird. But other than that...I feel like just Eve to you."

"There's no _just_  about you," he told her firmly. 

"You know what I mean. I've just never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone," she confessed.

"Well I'm glad you felt you could tell me," he said honestly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, you've _always_  wanted to go?"

"Yeah. I was reading a book once, years ago, and the main characters got stranded somewhere and had to spend the night in the cabin and the way it was described...I felt like I was actually there. It sounded so wonderful. I guess the idea stuck with me," she shrugged. 

"I know the impact a book can have," Flynn replied in understanding. 

"It's just the whole idea of being...isolated, you know, just the two of us away from everything, just being able to be us. And a log fire! I love log fires have I ever told you that? Sitting in front of one, all cuddled up with hot chocolate. Oh and now you can get those cabins that come with a hot tub!" she said excitedly.

"A hot tub? Really? Will you take your blue bikini?" he grinned. 

"Yes Flynn I will take my blue bikini," she said in resignation. "I feel like you're missing the point though."

"I'm kidding...a little," he admitted. "But you're really excited about this huh?"

"Yeah," Eve said quietly. "I guess even I didn't know how much I wanted this."

"Well in that case we'll start planning it all in the morning."

"Oh I didn't mean we have to go any time soon, it's just an idea, you don't have to sort it right away."

"We'll start planning in the morning Eve," he reasserted, giving her a little squeeze as he held her. 

"Okay," she said in a near whisper. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and settling down to sleep. 

 

"Okay seriously it's freezing!" Flynn muttered a minute later. 

"Think of it as preparation for our trip to the mountains," Eve chuckled. 

"But the cabin will have a fire and hot chocolate and a hot tub, and bikini-clad you," he argued.

"Okay be honest, are you only saying yes to this because of the possibility of me in a bikini?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said truthfully. "But also I love you."

"I like that reason better," she smiled. 

"Me too. Hey do you think if we think about the log fire we'll feel warmer?" Flynn asked.

"We can try," Eve answered. "Or..."

"Or?"

"The Library has a log fire, and I think we were the last ones to use the Door so it should still be set..." She glanced up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he grinned back before they both scrambled out of bed, trying desperately to ignore the chill that hit them instantly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Less talking, more walking Librarian," Eve muttered, scooping up their duvet before heading to the door. 

Flynn hurried after her, treading carefully so as not to trip on the covers trailing behind her. "You know, I happen to know which couch around said fire is the comfiest," he informed her before they both disappeared behind a flash of blue light. 


	8. Six is a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie means well but they just need time.

"Everything from the last ten days is sorted!" Flynn declared as he entered the Annex from the Library. "I am officially all yours," he strolled over to Eve with open arms. 

"Really?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up too much. "You're not gonna run back in ten minutes saying you forgot something?"

"Nope," he shook his head. 

"And you're not gonna pull some other random artifact out of your bag, say you didn't realise it was in there and _then_  run back?" she checked, referring to the three times he'd done that since his return from Argentina. 

"I promise," he assured her, slipping his arms around her and pulling her towards him. "Everything is done and dusted. Literally. Jenkins is cleaning up the artifacts right now. As of now I am here for you to do whatever you please with me," he said in a low voice before pressing a kiss to her neck, making her smile as a tingling sensation ran down her spine. 

"So we can finally go home and pick out a movie to curl up on the couch to?" she asked, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, "You don't have to let go of me for the rest of the night if you don't want to."

Eve beamed at him in relief, eyes twinkling in that way they always did when he was around. "Well then Librarian," she said taking his hand, "let's go home."

"Did I hear something about movies?!" Cassandra's voice suddenly bounced off the walls. Both Flynn and Eve looked up to the balcony above them where a mass of auburn curls were hanging down in front of a very excited face. 

"Uh yeah," Eve replied.

"Wait up!" Cassie squealed before running down the winding staircase. 

"What's going on?" Ezekiel asked, entering the room with Jake. "Why so much squealing?"

"These guys are watching a movie tonight! We should all do that! It's been so long since we had movie night together, and with Flynn back it's like the whole gang is back together and we can ask Jenkins too. Ooh! And there's some snack ideas I found on Pinterest that I've been wanting to try!" she rambled, talking to herself more than to them. 

"Uh, Cassandra," Eve cut in, "I hate to rain on your parade..."

"Oh! And my new popcorn maker! I need to try that!" she suddenly shouted, startling them all as she continued obliviously.

Eve looked to Jake for help, raising her brows at him pointedly. He smirked as he nodded at her in understanding. "Uh Cassie," he stepped towards her, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm. "Cassie darlin', hey, hi," he smiled when he finally caught her attention. 

"Oh, Jacob," she smiled, "hi."

"Hi. Uh, listen we think this whole movie night idea is really great and we're all up for it...just not tonight," he said softly.

"What? But apple nachos," she said solemnly.

"Uh, I don't know what those are but I look forward to you makin' them...another night. It's just like you said, Flynn's back and so maybe he and Eve want a little time on their own tonight. You know?"

"Oh. Uh, o-okay," she said quietly. 

"Sorry Red," Eve gave her a small smile, "We just haven't seen each other in a while, we have a lot of catching up to do." 

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Zeke muttered, earning an instant glare from Eve.

"Of course you do," Cassie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should've known that."

"Hey it's okay Cassandra," Flynn reassured her. "We will plan another night. Soon."

"If you want you can make your apple thingies for me and Cowboy. We have a lot more video games to get through and he still wants to get his arse kicked at them," Ezekiel said with a grin in an attempt to cheer her up. 

"I was not getti- you've just had more practice!" Jake protested, frowning at Zeke. 

"Sounds like these guys might need a referee tonight anyway," Eve smiled at her. 

"When do they not," she smiled back. "I guess I'll get started on my snacks for game night then. We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Both Eve and Flynn nodded. "Okay. I um...I'm sorry again," she mumbled before walking towards the kitchen, both Ezekiel and Jake at her heels. 

 

"I feel so bad for her," Eve said as soon as she and Flynn were alone. "She was so excited."

"I know, she seemed to have the night organised in about two minutes," Flynn chuckled. 

"But you forget, she never had that growing up," Eve reminded him. "She never had slumber parties and friends over and movie nights. This is so new to her it's still exciting."

Flynn smiled at her in admiration. "You're so good with them."

Eve shrugged. "It's not hard, they're my friends as much as my charges."

"Still, it just reminds me of how amazing you are, of the kind of amazing I get to come home to," he said, giving her hand a little squeeze. 

"Speaking of home," Eve smiled at him, "shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Flynn answered as he walked them to the Back Door. 


	9. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more appropriate times to be cute...but there's also no time like the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post something! I feel like I haven't in forever but I'm working on some longer stuff so that's why. Also yay S4 has begun filming!

"Eve?" Flynn whispered into the dark. "Are you awake?" 

"No," Eve mumbled groggily, head buried into the space between her and Flynn's pillows. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologised. It should have occurred to him that she'd wake the moment he spoke, she was the lightest sleeper he'd ever known. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

A small smile cracked on Eve's face, though her eyes remained shut in her intent to not wake completely. Of course he'd be cute in the middle of the night. 

"Love you back," she said softly, the arm that was draped across his stomach giving him a small squeeze. 

"I really really love you though," he continued, apparently wide awake, hand resting over the top of hers.

Now Eve hoisted herself up a little and glanced over at his shadowy figure. "Okay what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Nothing. That's the point. I mean I love us and what we have. I never thought working at the Library could get any better but it did and a lot of that is down to you. I love the team we've built and our little family. I love that we have our home to escape to," he smiled gleefully as he gazed around their bedroom though it was nearly pitch black apart from the slither of moonlight creeping in through the curtains. "I'm just really happy and I woke up and you were there next to me and it made me realise just how happy I am."

With a broad smile now gracing her face, Eve leaned forward a placed a little kiss to his cheek before scooching closer to him and laying her head on his chest. 

"I'm glad Librarian," she replied. "I'm happy too. Really happy." Flynn slid his free arm around her and pulled her closer still, lips gently brushing over her hairline. "And I'll always be right here next to you," she promised before adding in a more serious tone, "But Flynn." 

"Hmm?" he murmured. 

"If you wake me up at 3am again I will push you off the bed."


	10. Have I Told You Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard mission gets her thinking.

Legs stretched out across the length of the couch, his striped socks poking out from his grey pyjama pants, Flynn sat comfortably against a couple of cushions, engrossed in a small hardbound book that compiled secret notes written by Socrates, a rare and new find which the Library had made available to him.  The sound of a key twisting in the front door made him finally look up from the text he'd had his head buried in for most of the evening. His lips curled into a smile when a moment later Eve stepped into the room.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned, giving him a small smile. Her obviously exhaustion and sober expression didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her kick off her black pumps. Eve said nothing, simply making her way over to the couch he was stretched out on and settling herself on his lap. Bringing her legs up, she curled her arms around his neck and gently rested her head on his shoulder. 

Welcoming the warm if slightly uncharacteristic embrace, Flynn slipped an arm around her and held her tight. 

"Bad mission?" he queried, becoming mildly concerned.

"Something like that," she finally replied in a whisper.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Uh uh," she murmured, shaking her head, her soft blonde locks gently brushing against his cheek. 

"Okay," he accepted. As he pressed a small kiss to her forehead he noted the small breath she released, one which expressed her relief at being back home with him. 

"I love you," she confessed after a quiet moment. Pulling away ever so slightly to look up at him, she added, "I don't tell you that enough."

Gazing deep into her eyes which were slightly red, mascara smudged at their edges, he saw guilt laced in her dazzling blue irises. "You don't need to. I know. It's in all the little things you say and do; the fact that you put up with me."

"But I still need to say the words. I want to. It's just...sometimes I can't always say what I feel, not so outright. I've just always held things back, I've been trained to so I don't always know how-"

"Eve," Flynn said softly. "I know." His hand slipped to the small of her back, thumb beginning small strokes. "I know _you_. Honey, you don't have to feel bad about anything. I love you too."

This time her smile was a lot brighter, her eyes clearing to display their stunning sparkle. "Love you back," she whispered, eyes locked with his. "I'm still going to say it more though," she reiterated as she cuddled back up to him, curling her arm over his stomach and stretching her legs out to entwine with his.

"Okay," Flynn smiled as he shuffled to let her get comfortable. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Oh," was her immediate reply, as though she hadn't even considered the matter. "I guess I forgot. I haven't eaten."

Eve felt him shake a little as he chuckled. "I ordered Chinese, it should still be warm but you might wanna heat it up anyway," he informed her. 

"Ooh that sounds good. What did you get?"

"I got your favourite chicken if that's what you're wondering."

A small smile twitched at Eve's lips and she slowly shifted her to glance up at him. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I do," he grinned back. "But thank you for saying it."

"Anytime."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
